onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Lost References
Episodes 'Pilot' *Emma Swan drives a VW Beetle, as did John Locke. *There is a Geronimo Jackson sticker on Emma's car. *Henry Mills gets off the train at Gate 4. This is one of the Lost numbers. *There is a swan on the key Granny gives Emma. *The time on the clocktower in Storybrooke is frozen at 8:15. *There is a close-up of Emma's eye, this is a recurring theme from Lost. 'The Thing You Love Most' *There Is a painting of an island in Archie Hopper’s office that looks a bit like the Lost island, and a sketch that resembles the ‘Black Rock’ that brought Richard Alpert to the Island. 'Snow Falls' *Dr. Whale says to Mary Margaret, "Something about you wanting 15 kids?" (15 is one of the Lost numbers) 'The Price of Gold' *Thomas is also the name of Claire's ex-boyfriend *Ruby’s Camaro bears a resemblance to the one belonging to Hurley’s dad. 'That Still Small Voice' *Ajax the dog look a lot like Vincent. *Apollo brand candy bars. 'The Shepard' * Emma and Mary Margaret share glasses of MacCutcheon whiskey. This brand was featured on Lost. 'The Heart is a Lonely Hunter' *In Raised By Another- Claire's dream, Locke appears with one white eye, one black just like the wolf *the Arrow- the arrow DHARMA station *The volcano in the classroom.. like the island and when they made a volcano in class *The queen of hearts has 108 boxes *Grahams eye is shown *During the scene with Henry and Graham in Henry’s room, when Graham leaves they show a yellow airplane hanging from his ceiling that looks identical to the one that ultimately killed Boone. *When Mr. Gold tells Graham in the forest: “I hope you’ll find what you’re looking for”.These same words were said by Kate to Jack in episode 6×05 The lighthouse 'Desperate Souls' *'Balefire', in the world of the Wheel of Time, is a weapon created with the One Power or the True Power (both being magic available in the Wheel of Time), described as a blindingly bright beam of "liquid light" immediately annihilating (almost) everything it touches *Rumpelstiltskin pulled a ‘long con’ on Emma. *The dagger is an ancient dagger like the one used to kill Jacob. *the “dark one” as the hobo when talking to Rumpelstiltskin quotes “Everyone has a choice” a running quote from lost *Opening Shot of Rumple spinning gold – reminiscent of opening shot of Jacob with his tapestry *Emma Swan says “what’s done is done” – reminiscent of Faraday saying “whatever happened happened”. *Use of the word “candidate”. *When the mayor goes to see Mr. Gold in his shop, there’s a scale on the counter between them. *Rumpelstiltskin’s son’s name is Baelfire-he called him Bae for short. That’s the name of the doctor who delivered Sun and Jin’s baby in Ji Yeon. 'True North' *Wheelchair in the market, along with crutches, eyeglass carousel fishing nets, and is that big bottles of ranch? *Orange juice *Orchid like the Orchid Station *The compass is like the compass Richard gives Locke *John Locke talks about his foster family in Outlaws- And Boone visits him about bringing the family back together in Further Instructions *Dan Faraday had no father listed on his birth certificate like Hansel and Gretel *Slingshot *''LOST'' has a few tree cutters too: Eddie "might be" one in Further Instructions and Sayid's friends are tree cutters in The Greater Good, and let's not forget Eko and Horace cut down trees too; as did Sawyer and other Castaways. *The two Michaels. In both shows there is a Michael that had his kid (Walt) or kids (“Hansel” and “Gretel”) taken from him. The child(ren) are returned much later (after the mom has died) and Michael is conflicted by is lack of knowledge in being a father.] *The strangers license plate says 23. *On their date, Dr. Whale asks Mary Margaret "So you were saying something about wanting 15 kids?" 15 is a reference to Sawyer's number on LOST. '7:15 A.M' *Mary Margaret lies and says the class is making a volcano in school. On LOST the class on the island made a volcano. *Mary Margaret is hanging from the cliff and David saves her- Jack hangs from a cliff and Locke saves him. *Abigail takes a pregnancy test and it is negative.. like Kate *Sending a message on a bird- Migratory birds- like when Claire catches the bird to send a message. *The cabin was like the abandoned cabin. *When Snow is in jail she tries to climb out and break free just like Kate in the Polar bear Cages *When they run into each other again 45 minutes after 7:15 it is exactly 8':00. *Mary Margaret reads The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne in Granny's Diner. *Damon Lindelof, one of the creators of LOST, voices the Storybrooke meteorologist. *Red Riding Hood tells Snow White that there are “whispers..,” which seems like a wink and a nod to the Whispers that remained a mystery for much of LOST’s six season run. *Charles Widmore is the King *Jack is stalking Sarah in A Tale of Two Cities *Jack talks to Sarah about their failing relationship and relief of her not being pregnant in The Hunting Party, and his constant need to fix things *The Stranger- "'Just something I need to do what I came here for." *If all Dwarfs were still alive they would've been''' 8''' *Recurring theme- Boxes, the typewriter in a box, in MMs apartment there is a sewing machine in a box, Pandora's box, Locke's box company *MM oversleeps like the Pilot *Snow brings sunflowers to James as a coverup to get to him. just like sawyer brought a sunflower to give to Juliet and to charlotte's apartment to apologize with a sunflower and a six pack of beer.. *I Need My Pain. It Makes Me Who I Am. I Am Grumpy. Just like locke said *Stealthy was like Alex in helping them escape. They both end up dying. *Grumpy realizes he’s got to go back to free Snow White with the classic Sawyer-like “Son of a ….” And Snow looking through the bars at him reminiscent of Kate and Sawyer when they are caged in the Other’s camp. 'Fruit of the Poisonous Tree' *A Long Con works by getting someone to ask you to do something 'like it's their idea', but it's not their idea, it's your idea. The Evil Queen played a long con on the lonely and needing true love, Genie. She also plays a Long Con on Emma to make her look bad and get away with taking money. *Expose *Security system and alarm *Sidney Glass- Sydney Australia *Miss Swan- The Swan Station/Hatch *Diary/journal: Claire kept a diary, Daniel Faraday, Ben Linus and The Black Rock kept a journal. Note- Although The Black Rock's journal was up for auction in The Constant, it had a LEDGER written on the book spine * In Dave we learn that Hurley feels responsible for the death of a few people; because the deck that was built to hold 8 was holding 23 and it collapsed, leaving him to feel it was due to his''' weight'."Well, can you fix a cracked cranium? 'Cause that's what you'll have on your hands if one of these '''boards collapses under his weight'. You're not thinking about Henry or his safety." *The blue prints look a lot like the invisible map that the dharma guys were drawing on the blast door in the hatch, the one with the question mark and all the dharma stations. *The lamp changes with the owner as does the rules of the Island. *When Genie inquires "And what will you do to him one i have found him?" Jack asks Locke "What happens when I catch him?" in White Rabbit *Sydney says "Forgive me" just like Jack when he prepares to jump off the bridge in Through the Looking Glass. *Both Jin and the Genie are free from the handcuff, they are also betrayed by someone that they love, but still loyal to their loves. *Queen of the castle- We had King of the castle Mobisode Number 3 *Chess is played in Once and on the computer screen to unlock the access to the Flame. It is also a reference to jacob and man in black as opposed to the queen and emma. Sydney and everyone else are just pawns to the queen. *King Leopold is a character from The Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad, a book mentioned on LOST *In the episode What Kate Did, Locke frees Jin from his cuff- In Fruit of the Poisonous Tree King Leopold frees Genie of his cuffs *The Genie carries an ancient dagger. *The Genie of the lamp is also known as Jinn, '''same name as Jin,' or Genies are supernatural creatures from Arab Folklore and Islamic teachings that occupy a parallel world to that of mankind *The genie wearily says “Here we go” before King Leopold unwittingly summons him. “Here we go” is a phrase also uttered by Juliet to Kate in LOST episode “Some Like It Hoth.” *The castle playhouse is moved from the beach to the woods *Mary margaret and david have a picnic like Hurley and Libby. 'Skin Deep' *Belle is in an insane asylum, like Hurley, Libby and Walt. *Rumplestiltskin and the man in black are both trapped and have been for so long that they have no idea what it feels like to be free anymore. *Both claire and belle both get taken from their lives and captured and taken as prisoners. *David is reading '''Anna Karenina': by Leo Tolstoy, published in serial installments from 1873 to 1877 in the periodical The Russian Messenger. The novel is divided into''' 8 parts. Emmas name was Anna in the original script. *Sean/Prince Thomas: Besides Thomas being the "father" of Claire's Aaron plus the examples of Doubting Thomas in the story, Locke was in St. Thomas Hospital when Anthony Cooper stole his kidney in '''Deus Ex Machina *"something evil has taken root in him" is similar to what we heard about Sayid and Claire in Season 6 *Rumple is looking for a caretaker for his rather large estate, Jacob also was trying to find a caretaker for his rather large estate.. the island. *Ashley, although since its the first night out since she had the baby, is making up for lost time. Just as miles wants to do with his father. *Rumple lost his son just as Micheal lost Walt *Belle becomes a prisoner for Rumple and for the queen. Claire was kidnapped and was a prisoner of the others. They kept her drugged up so she didnt know exactly where she was. 'What Happened to Frederick' *Augusts cup at the watering hole was Richard Alperts blue cup that he carried everywhere. *August and Emma sharing a drink of water with magical properties at the well, like Mother and Jacob shared. *August redoing the book is like how jacob wove the tapestry alluding to how he called the people to the island and their intertwined lives. *The vehicle Mary Margaret and David were in is similar to Jack's Bronco. *August is the 8'th month and Walt's birth month. The August birthstone is the peridot- Mary Margerets wedding ring. *Frederick is not dead but under a spell, in Expose the characters were poisoned and paralyzed but not dead. *Siren, sirens went off when the Dharma supplies were dropped and when the button wasnt pushed. *Bags thrown over their heads: Kate, Jack, Hurley, Sawyer, Sun *Emma calls Mary Margeret "a top button kind of girl" - Sun was a top button kind of girl *Wayne was Kate's father's name. *“Leap of Faith” is repeated over and over in this episode, which is a key theme in lost as well during the battle of ideas between Jack and Locke. *If August is responsible for putting the book in Emma's hands to return to Henry- It kind of brings me back to Locke finding Vincent and giving the dog to Michael to return to Walt *Young Ben gets a gift from Annie with a blue ribbon/bow in The Man Behind the Curtain, is like the gift Regina gives Henry. *"I hope you find what you're looking for" is mentioned in The Last Recruit and Lighthouse *Charlie Pace talks to Desmond Hume about real love "I'm talking about spectacular consiousness altering love. ' 'Do you know what that looks like?" in Happily Ever After. Charlie is also underwater and we see Desmond connected with a box where he feels his experiences aren't real. *The magical water from the lake has the power to bring back Frederick. *Locke was a gym teacher, like Frederick in Storybrooke. 'Dreamy *All the numbers are mentioned in this episode. *In “Dreamy” Amy Acker’s character Astrid tells Leroy that she only managed to sell 42 candles last year — a nod to LOST’s fabled number 42. *"Don't tell me what I can't do" *"Whatever you think I am, I'm not." *'15' poloaroids in Emmas office. *The eggs''' hatch'. *Mary margeret opens the hatch to the roof of the building *Diamonds also made an appearance in Expose *'8 Dwarfs. Later there are only '''7 *Leroy refers to everyone as sister, Desmond refered to everyone as brother. *The island sounds are similar to the conveyor belt. The donkeys would turn the wheel on the island. Usually donkeys would turn a wheel to grind grain in a Mill. Reginas last name is Mills. 'While the conveyor belt grinds diamonds into fairy dust. *Kathryn dissappeared like many survivors on the island. *Leroy wanted to sail in a boat as did Desmond. *There is a lighthouse, like the one on lost, when Nova is looking out over the town. *Nova gives Dreamy a looking glass, which is a Dharma station. 'Red-Handed *Madagascar is a reference to the ledger on lost. it was found off the coast of madagascar. The ledger is another book that gives details about the island.Also, noone knew who the author was, like the Once book. he really does like books! Maybe he is the author? or maybe it was created with the curse and he only found the book and added his pages. or it could be written by RS *Whats with all the boxes? the heart was found in a box. Possibly out of the vault. Pandoras box. When she opened it all this crazy stuff happens. Hurleys and Lockes Box Company. *Ruby was caught red handed.. also snow stealing eggs. Many people were caught red handed on lost. Including Kate when she killed and Ben. *Something in the woods killing people, people feared it as they did the smoke in the woods. *Emma arrested her mom, Kates mom had her arrested. 'Heart of Darkness' * 'Hat Trick' * References for information and pictures found at this great blog http://karensadventuresinstorybrooke.blogspot.com/ and seriable.com Category:Other